


It can only be the first time once

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: As Kara and Cat enjoy their first Valentines Day as a couple, duty calls.  And then it gets weird.





	

“...and then I said ‘Sucks to be you, Dick’, and bumped him into water,” Cat Grant relayed smugly, as she licked the chocolate sauce off her fingers.

Her guest for the evening gave her a look of disbelief. “Cat! You did not push Richard Gere into a fountain. You’re making that up.” Although, Kara Danvers didn’t seem too put out about the veracity of the story. She was, after all, half naked on her back in Cat’s lap, the remains of the chocolate that had covered the strawberries she’d brought as their Valentine’s Day dessert meandering around her torso. 

Cat only shrugged, also too blissed out to really care if Kara believed her or not. “I’m not. He was neither an officer nor a gentleman that night, I assure you. But...who cares, it was a long time ago. I told you - you’re a much better Valentines date.” She let her fingers wander again across the soft skin she’d quickly become addicted to. Faster than she could see, Kara maneuvered to a standing position. “Well,” the alien began, “I know you think I probably haven’t seen that movie, and that’s mostly true...but I do know how it ends,” and with that, Cat Grant found herself swept into the amazingly strong arms of her girlfriend. 

Between kisses Cat murmured, “Take me to bed or lose me forever.” Kara pulled back from her lips, and nibbled on her girlfriend’s neck as they slowly made their way back to the very comfortable king-sized mattress waiting for them. “Okay, I have seen Top Gun, extra points for sticking with the Navy theme.” Just as the duo had crossed the living room, Cat’s legs wrapped around Kara’s waist, and a shirt fell to the ground...a cell phone rang, with a very particular ring-tone. “Nooooo,” Cat muttered, resting her forehead against Kara’s bare shoulder. 

Gently setting her precious cargo down, Kara zipped to where she’d left her phone at the beginning of the night. “Sorry, Cat. Alex knows what today is, she wouldn’t interrupt us unless it was an emergency. Let me just see what she wants.” Kara didn’t add that it was her sister’s first Valentine’s Day with her girlfriend Maggie as well, and Alex probably wasn’t happy HER night was messed up either.

Alex sounded more apologetic than Kara could ever recall, at least when calling her in for Supergirl duties. “I know, I know. There’s a fire the department can’t get under control in the industrial district - near that restaurant you like with the Kung Pao chicken? - they think it’s got an “unnatural” origin. Doesn’t seem to be anyone nearby, but it made a couple of the firefighters sick even with hazard gear on. We should be able to be in and out and back to our girlfriends in a few hours. Tell Cat I’m really sorry, ok?” After confirming the address, the Danvers sisters hung up. 

Kara turned to Cat hesitantly. “Alex says she’s sorry, and Cat, so am I...” The smaller blond cut her off with a gentle kiss. “Kara. I know this is part of being with you. I’m disappointed, but I understand. So go, fix it, and come back so we can pick up where we left off.” There was a blinding grin, and then a ‘whoosh’ and suddenly Supergirl stood before her. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Cat. I don’t want to miss a minute more than I have to of our first Valentines Day.” Before she could fly away, Cat grabbed her with surprising strength and planted a deep, long, wet kiss on her lips. “Remember the first rule, darling.”

Heading quickly for the balcony, walking backwards, Kara nodded, just a little bit dazed. “Come home safely. I remember, and I’ll see you soon. I’ll make it up to you!” With the flapping of her cape, the hero took off. Cat touched her lips, and bemusedly shook her head. Hopefully, this would just be a minor interruption in their romantic evening, and they’d be back to their own kind of action before very long...

*****  
“What the hell happened, Alex? This was supposed to be some simple little two-minute mission!” Cat hissed several hours later as they walked down the DEO corridor towards the med bay, and Alex noted that the CEO was worried enough to actually use her given name. She was also more casually dressed than Alex had ever seen her; clearly Cat had tossed on whatever was close at hand - jeans, a cable-knit sweater that looked like Kara’s, leather jacket and boots.

“Like I told you on the phone, she’s ok physically, nothing’s really wrong-wrong. But something in the fire affected her and she’s acting a little...odd. I knew you were waiting, and after the “problem” we had before...well, Kara would want you here.” 

Both women recalled the problem Alex mentioned; it occurred very early in Cat and Kara’s romantic relationship, so early in fact that no one else even knew it had begun. So when Kara got injured and sidelined at the DEO, no one realized there would be a very anxious (and famously impatient) girlfriend to keep in the loop. It was an understandable decision, which had ended...poorly. Although Cat’s sneaking into the DEO had helpfully revealed several here-to-fore unknown security loopholes, it had also almost gotten the most famous media figure in National City fricasseed by the laser-gun toting guards before J’onn intervened. After quite a scene at Kara’s bedside, the dating duo came clean, J’onn maintained he’d hire Cat in a moment as a consultant if he could afford it, and Alex goggled in wonder at her little sister wrapped around her new girlfriend, that she had actually managed to keep a secret for three whole weeks. After that, paperwork had been signed, and Cat and Carter Grant both ended up on the ‘approved’ list for Supergirl’s medical emergency contacts.

Finally, the women reached the medical wing. Alex steeled herself for this part, knowing it was going to be tricky. “Cat, you know the rules. You’ve gotta stay here, outside. You can see her right there, she’s walking around and fussing, she’s fine. But just hang tight, and once the techs are done with the readings, I’ll come get you.” It took all her years of training, and all the weaponry she had strapped all over her body, to not flinch at the monstrous glare from those narrowed hazel eyes.

“You have ten minutes, Agent Danvers. And then,” Cat’s voice got even lower and more dangerous as she inched closer, “I’m coming in to see my partner. Through the door, through the window, through the wall, I’ll figure out a way. So...shoo. I don’t want to be kept away from her again.” 

Part of Alex was pissed at this pint-sized unarmed mogul bossing her around in the DEO of all places, one of the few in National City that Cat had no real standing, although Alex had already learned never to put anything past her. Cat did know a wide variety of people. Plus, Alex also suspected the ex-investigative journalist also simply hated to be told she couldn’t do something or go somewhere. When that was combined with a threat to the woman she loved, Cat Grant revealed herself to be a menace that belied her outward appearance.

However, the bigger part of Alex, the part that was worried about her sister, understood. Cat wanted to be near Kara, assure herself the superhero was ok and recovering, just simply hold her hand. Alex couldn’t begrudge her that. She’d been the same way when Maggie got hurt, and they hadn’t known each other nearly as long as Cat and Kara.

Alex spun and entered the room, immediately drawing Kara’s attention. “Alex! Aleeeeexxx! I missed you!” She was engulfed in an enthusiastic hug and whirled around in a flurry of blond hair. Yeah...something was off. “Ok, K, I missed you too, in the seven minutes I was gone. I’m here now. Let’s finish up this blood work and figure out what we can.”

Kara just laughed and let her sister go. She consented to another round of vials filled, and was about to grab her phone to show Alex a cute puppy video she’d seen when...whoa. Someone caught her eye and Kara stopped so suddenly to stare Nurse Jackson slammed right into her and then promptly fell to the ground. Kara didn’t flinch or notice. She was totally and completely focused, gazing out the window.

“Alex, Alex, come here! Who is THAT?” Kara reached out for Alex and dragged her closer, trying to ‘inside whisper’. Alex, who’d been helping a dazed Nurse Jackson up, at first had no idea what had set her sister off. And then, as Kara wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the sisters faced the same direction, Alex realized. ‘Well,’ she thought to herself, ‘it could be worse. It could be someone else, and then we’d have a hell of a problem. But why doesn't she recognize her?’

Testing the theory, Alex asked her sister who she was looking at. Kara, who had yet to blink, slowly shook her head. “I don’t know. I want to know. I want her.” As Alex tried to look again at Kara’s pupils and get a pulse rate, her sister kept weaving around her, undeterred, not wanting to lose sight of this glorious creature for even a moment.

"Hey, stand still please. We're almost done. And THAT, I'm happy to tell you...is your girlfriend, and you can go see her in a sec." That finally broke through the Kryptonian’s haze. "SHUT UP!" She pointed to Cat, then herself, "Mine?!" Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, little sis - she's totally, completely yours. Your girlfriend, for about 4 months now." 

"NO WAY!" And that finally got Cat Grant’s attention, who turned away from her own thoughts to face the her shouting girlfriend. Cat smiled, and watched as Alex barely stopped Kara from crashing through the window. It was nice to be wanted, Cat thought, but that seemed a little extreme, even for the usually effusive younger Danvers, even on Valentines Day.

Before the two wayward love birds could be reunited however, a DEO agent named Sawyer was doing rounds at the cross section of the hallway that led to the medical ward. This agent had received a particularly epic ass-chewing because of Cat Grant’s industriousness several months ago, and his punishment was still ongoing - which explained why he drew the Valentines night guard shift. Seeing the Queen of All Media once again invading, Sawyer stomped over to the petite woman, determined not to fail this test.

“What are you doing here and where’s your pass?!” He demanded, and at the same time made a very injudicious movement. It happened so quickly, Alex could barely track it. Agent Sawyer grabbed Cat Grant by the bicep as he yelled, and surprised her enough that she jerked in shock. Before Cat’s muscles even rebounded from their jolt, Agent Sawyer was sailing across the corridor, and facing a VERY unhappy super-girlfriend as he slid down the wall to land on the floor in a heap. 

“Mine!” Kara growled deeply, and her eyes began to glow. “Don’t touch, don’t hurt, mine!” Cat quickly assessed the situation - as much as she didn’t appreciate being manhandled, the agent didn’t deserve the death-by-laser treatment, and Kara would never forgive herself when she was back to normal.

“Hey, hey. Kara, darling. I’m ok, I’m right here. You stopped him, he won’t touch me. He didn’t hurt me, just surprised me is all.” As she spoke, Cat shifted in front of Kara, replacing her view of Agent Sawyer, and slowly stroking up the hero’s arms. “Hello, sweetheart. Fancy meeting you here.” Like a switch, Kara’s focus snapped on to Cat, the laser eyes dimmed, and her whole countenance brightened.

“Hi. You’re mine, Alex says you’re mine, that’s really cool and I’m very super happy about that, are you happy about that? I hope you are, because I really like you a lot and if you’re my girlfriend, which is totally awesome, you like me too!” Cat helplessly grinned, and intertwined their hands as Kara continued, and Alex and the other med staff checked on Sawyer. “Rao, you smell so good,” Kara stepped even closer and began to nuzzle and (God help her) lick Cat’s throat and jaw. “You smell really good, you smell kinda like me. That is so hot Cat! Cat! You’re Cat! I remember some now. And you’re mine and you...mmm...” It was like they went from schoolyard attraction to an adult movie, in the space of a few sentences. When rambling Kara stopped talking, and sensual Kara started touching...Cat Grant was in BIG trouble.

And then Cat heard something that had her calling out for Alex and dragging Kara into the now empty med bay, since everyone else had run out to help the downed agent. “Hang on sweetheart, we’ll get Alex to take another look and then see if we can get out of here. How does that sound? Can you wait that long, darling?” Kara was trading words for actions it seemed, and was practically draped around the smaller woman at this point.

Alex rushed in behind the blond pair and shut the door. “What? What’s going on, Cat? I mean, besides...whatever this is.” 

Cat was being more affected by the minute as well. “Please finish whatever tests are needed, and we need to leave. Your sister is...ready. You hopefully don’t recognize it, but that growling sound is very familiar to me. And we’re out of time, Alex. We either need to get home, or get a room here, and I’m sure you know which I prefer.”

It was weird to say, but the scientist in Alex was fascinated how affected Cat seemed to be by Kara’s closeness. Although that may not be a result of whatever Kara ingested, but a natural reaction to her girlfriend. The big sister in Alex chose to stick her fingers in her ears - blah blah blah.

“Ok, ok. Um...let me see.” Alex thought for a second, and then snapped her fingers. “That’s it. We took blood right before she saw you, Cat. Let me compare it with a new batch, and it’s possible that, somehow, your presence is helping with the hormone overload - and also making it worse,which doesn’t quite make sense. I want a sample from you, too, just in case. And I need a little bit of information.” 

Cat freed a hand from her loving prison of arms, and was already taking off her jacket and rolling up her sleeve. “Whatever it takes. What information?”

Alex swabbed Cat’s arm. At this, before she could sink the needle, the blond protector behind her zeroed in again on Alex, and looked distinctly unfriendly and Alex immediately pulled away from Cat. “Alex. Are you hurting her?” 

Cat quickly stepped in again, using her free hand to stroke behind her against Kara’s face. “No, love, she’s not hurting me. It’s just blood work. She’ll do mine and then yours and then soon we can go and have some alone time. You’d like that, and I know I would too.” Kara’s eyes closed in bliss at the feel of Cat’s hands on her. As Alex took the blood sample, since she was in closer proximity, she understood what Cat had been talking about. There was...well, it was almost a purr coming from her sister, a very low rumbling that surely reverberated through Cat as well, since her back was pressed tightly against Kara’s chest. That had definitely never come up before. Scientist Alex again had a list of questions. Big sister Alex checked out, and hid under the table.

As she prepared the special needle, and gently unwound one of the mighty arms from around Cat (being very careful not to touch the shorter blond), Alex asked. “How long has she made that sound? Is it every time? When did you last...when was the last time you two were intimate? I’m honestly wondering if the chemicals, and the fire, and Kara’s unique biology, plus the super-heavy duty hormones have contributed to this weird pheromone soup, and temporarily short-circuited some of Kara’s receptors to put it in very elementary terms. It’s not impossible for you to be affected too, Cat, we need to prepare for that possibility, although I think it’s more focused for my sister.”

Cat considered those options, but Carter and Alex were the science nerd-bros of the family, so she wasn’t sure what other theories she could add. It didn’t help her reasoning skills to be awash in desire, either. “I suppose that sounds reasonable. Well...she doesn’t make that sound every time, and doesn’t usually seem aware of it. We last had sex about four hours ago, and were interrupted from the next round when you called.” If it was possible, once the needle was removed, Kara curled even tighter around Cat and barely managed to keep her hands from wandering to private areas.

This was about science, and her sister’s health, so Alex tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. These two. For a woman who was almost 50, and her dual-life-leading girlfriend, and both of their extremely busy lives, Cat and Kara were quite an active couple. Alex had found that out the hard way already several times - during a game night, Thanksgiving, hell - mistletoe had been banned at Christmas because of them. The executive ear-nibbling that was going on now was clearly beginning to cloud Cat’s thoughts even more. One of them needed to be functional enough to get home, or Alex would insist they stay.

Quickly setting the blood samples in the computer to compare to Kara’s earlier ones, Alex tried again. “Cat - are you sure you don’t want to stay here? We could get you a private room, or bunk at least. Kara’s not herself, she’s not in control. She may hurt you without knowing it, and you are very aware what that would do to her when she comes back to herself. It’ll kill her to think she did anything to you.” Cat shook her head, keeping the tall Kryptonian behind her, and those roaming hands from becoming too inappropriate. “We’ll be ok, Alex. I know her. We have ways to work around the days when her control is a little shaky, we’ve adapted. Kara would never intentionally hurt me, and...I’m no scientist, but I think being together will help, don’t you?”

The speedy DEO computer beeped, as if on Cat’s command. Alex yanked the printout off and pulled up the chart. “It’s very strange. The before and after numbers flip-flop. This category...”

Even Cat Grant’s legendary control was slipping. “Alexandra. I care very deeply about Kara’s well-being, which I think is obvious. However, we have, for lack of a better word, super blue balls going on here. Is she safe to leave? Can we go have sex, for heaven’s sake?!” 

Alex was stunned for just a second, but she could tell Cat wasn’t just kidding or teasing. Both women had taken on a look of desperation that was absolutely truthful and, if Alex was honest, ignited her own desires for the tiny brunette she’d left at home. “Okay, okay. Yes, based on a very preliminary reading, it appears one possible solution to Kara’s...um, virus, for lack of a better term...may be a hormonal release...”

As she grabbed her jacket and managed to get it back on without completely detaching from Kara, Cat did manage an eye roll. “You’re not writing a prescription, Dr. Danvers. One roll in the hay, or more, and call me in the morning. Don’t worry. We’ll be ok, and if we’re not we’ll call. Kara, are you ready to fly us home?” The Kryptonian had pretty much lost the power of speech at this point, and her blue eyes were almost indigo with desire. But, she did manage to nod. “I know you have your own first Valentines celebration to get back to, Alex. So, thank you for the help. I’ll text you or you text me in the morning and you can come over and re-test us both. If things aren’t right, I’ll bring her back myself.” Alex nodded, and accepted a pat on the arm from Cat, and a crushing hug from her sister.

As they quickly walked down the hall to the nearest window, Cat called “Don’t let it ruin your night with Detective Dimples, Agent Scully.” And with that, Kara swept up the gently smirking CEO and off they went. 

Alex shook her head. She couldn’t help but worry about Kara - it had been her job since a wide-eyed terrified towhead appeared on their door step all those years ago. But it was nice to share the worry with someone who loved her sister, even if a snarky billionaire wouldn’t have been Alex’s first guess for a life partner. 

She cleaned up the lab, and apologizing, let the other personnel back in, including Agent Sawyer, who still refused to meet anyone’s eyes but seemed none the worse for his adventure. Alex bid her colleagues good night. It was still early, for all they’d been through. She did have a hot Valentines date to get back to herself.

 

******  
Alex hesitantly knocked on the penthouse door, her med kit swinging off her shoulder. She’d gotten an ‘all clear, come over’ response when she texted Cat, but until Alex saw with her own eyes and tests that Kara was okay, she wouldn’t be able to relax.

The CEO opened the door, dressed in flannel pajamas, the edge of what may have been a purpling bite mark showing just above the collar . Cat looked tired, but also...sated. And was she limping?!

“Come on in, she’s about to have her second breakfast, Kara’s on the balcony. I’ll bring coffee out first.” With a vague flickering gesture towards the other side of the penthouse, Cat headed back to the kitchen, and Alex set off to find the patient.

Said patient was, at least visually, one of the healthiest looking people on the planet, laying full out on one of the comfy loungers on the balcony, basking in the full morning National City sun. She had only a sports bra and boxers on, to better soak in the rays - it’d be too cold for a non-Kryptonian to be out there in that little in mid-February, but Kara looked supremely comfortable. She practically glowed, Alex wasn’t sure if it was her natural response to the sun, or the multiple orgasms. Her eyes remained closed as Alex approached, but the smile got bigger.

“Happy day after Valentine’s Day, Alex,” her sister grinned, and finally turned to face the visitor, eyes scanning the agent up and down. “You look like you and Maggie had a good night.”

Alex rolled her eyes, but not without a hint of a blush. Her own hickey was surely better hidden than Cat’s. Or...at least the one of Cat’s she saw. “Yeah, yeah - it was good. You and Cat didn’t break the bed, did you? Come on, blood work time.”

Huffing, Kara tossed her arm in Alex’s direction, waiting for the Kryptonite needle to pierce her skin. “The bed is safe, thank you. The shower has 3 cracked wall tiles, the washing machine tilts, and the couch in her office sort of wobbles now. But the bed is good.” There was a definite smirk now on the alien’s lips. Since starting to date Cat, Kara had become a fascinating combination of bashful braggadocio.

Hearing the approach of the other occupant, and finishing up the draw, Alex announced: “You’re a bad influence on her, Grant. She never used to be this cheeky before you corrupted her.” Kara laughed, and Cat chuckled. She set down the tray of coffee and paraphernalia on the end table, and leaned over for a kiss from the younger blond. “I know, and trust me when I say it was totally my pleasure.” 

As Alex set up her mini-lab to test Kara’s blood, Cat poured and prepared everyone’s coffee. She handed Alex hers, and as she did, Alex reached up and rested her hand lightly on Cat’s upper arm. The gesture was unusual, but Cat figured out instantly what Alex was testing. Immediately, sea-blue eyes zeroed in on the point of contact, but Kara didn’t react otherwise. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling, Kara. We need to know, in a controlled environment, with people you trust, if the hyper-emotional state is under control.” Alex spoke calmly, but kept her hand on Cat, and Cat remained stock still.

Kara breathed in and out for a second, as if she were centering herself. “I can still feel a little bit...kind of like an echo? Mine. Don’t touch, mine. But I don’t want to laser your face.”

Alex smiled, and finally turned Cat loose. “Well, that’s always good.” The other woman went directly to Kara and slid into her lap. That clearly relaxed the alien even more, and Kara curled up a bit to better surround Cat with more of her body.

The portable kit, which fed back to the DEO’s computers for analysis, beeped. Alex checked the results, and informed the other two women that Kara’s hormones and other levels were almost back to her baseline, and testing Cat would probably show the same thing. Cat squeezed Kara tightly and kissed her neck. Both of them thanked Alex. “Are you staying for breakfast, Alex?” Kara asked politely.

The red-head could tell the two women still needed some couple time. “No, I think I’ll head out. It would actually be good for you all to spend the day...together. It will probably finish off the last of those strange readings. With the endorphin's, calories, sleep and sun, your biology will filter out whatever is left of the toxins. Cat, are you good to stay home? And will Carter be around? I don’t think you’ll react to him in a negative way, but just in case. You don’t want to scar the poor kid.” Alex smirked.

As expected, the eye roll. “Of course. I’ve already arranged with Miss Tessmacher to reschedule a few things, and I can work on some projects from here today and tomorrow if needed. Carter’s with his father this week, so we’ll keep him innocent of all of our dirty doings.” Kara laughed and kissed Cat’s collarbone at the same time.

“And that’s my cue, ladies. Kara, feel better and call me later today. Cat...thank you for taking care of my little sister, even though I want to hear precisely nothing about the process.” Alex gathered her equipment, and all three women walked to the door to see her off. “Let’s...uh, not do this next year, huh?”

“Screw it,” Cat said. “Next year, we’re going to Cabo.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I will conquer my lifelong habit of procrastination. It does not seem like today is that day.  
> Please note: sciencey-hand-wavy, whoosh.


End file.
